Shop Girl
by starry night blue
Summary: [OneShot] What happens when Sano falls in love so deeply to the extent of obsession?


**A/N: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.**

**Hello, people! (Waits for applaud to die away) Ehm, anyway, I've launched out my latest RK one-shot for your entertainment and pleasure. I do hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did enjoy writing it. (LOL. I crack myself up all the time!)**

**Um…okay, I'll split now before people get too impatient with my morbid sense of humor. **

**SHOP GIRL**

I used to come and watch you for a few hours each day. I used to press my face against the shop's display window and stare at your extravagant beauty. You used to model in that shop everyday. You weren't one of those dumb, painted mannequins; no, you were alive and radiant.

I let my eyes soak up your lush exquisiteness…your smooth skin…oh, how I longed to touch and caress you. How I longed to march straight into that shop and run my hands all over you…but I knew I couldn't. Why, you ask? Because if I ever did hold you, I wouldn't be able to ever let go.

I even went to look at you when I went out with my girlfriend; I know that was totally out of line, but I couldn't help it; you were so damn beautiful. I used to get into a lot of rows with my girl about you, I used to tell her that she was more important, but she wouldn't buy it – I can't blame her, because I _had_ been lying then. In the end, she finally laid my choices before me; wither you or her…I was thrown out of the apartment by the next minute.

I gave up on a lot of other things for you; I used to pass up a lot of gatherings and outings with my mates just for you…during lunch hours at work I'd go to look at you…heck, I almost got fired because I used to arrive late to work because I'd lose track of time watching you. It was an addiction.

I even gave you a name. I called you Megumi because I loved that name so much. I didn't know what your real name was, but that didn't matter, because, to me, you were Megumi now. You may think it's stupid, but I felt like we were meant for each other, but I don't think you realized that. I was haunted by the fear of one day going to the shop and not finding you there…but you were always there with all your charm and beauty. My friends said I was obsessed, but I ignored them; they don't know you like I do. But they even went on to tell me to go for it and meet you…but I told them that I wasn't ready yet…I was afraid of being turned down.

But that doesn't mean that I wasn't thinking of meeting you. That goal was high on my Things-To-Do list. I woke up and slept and that goal hung before my eyes all the time. I lived my life working a way to be able to meet you.

Megumi. Megumi. Megumi.

Your name was all over the place. On my notebooks. On my papers. On my cereal boxes. On my tables. I loved the sound of your name. When I'm sitting by myself I keep repeating your name over and over again. My Megumi. Megtsuni. You were everything to me…my whole world. I loved you more than everything; even though I didn't know you that well…even though there was always a glass barrier between us to prevent our contact. For the first time in my life I knew what it was like to be in love with someone…and it felt great.

"What are you waiting for, then?"

Everybody asked me that question. Everybody was so sick and tired of my love for you. If you ask me, I think they're all jealous of the special bond we have. We never spoke to each other, but we were all too aware of each other's existence. I know you wanted me to come and take you of that shop…but I had to wait a bit more; I wasn't ready yet.

But the day came when I definitely ready. For the first time ever since I saw you, I walked into the shop. I shot a quick glance at you and smiled, before I headed to the shop's owner.

'Yes, lad? How may I help you?' he asked me.

'Megumi,' I breathed. The man blinked and I pointed a shaking finger at you.

The man smiled and nodded. 'Oh, you mean _her_,' he said. 'That's a pretty name you've given to our prettiest girl around here…do you have what it takes to have her? 'Cause she may be an eye-candy…but she's no sweetie.'

'Yes, I know,' I said. 'I'll take her no matter what.'

'And do you have…?' the man said, and his voice trailed off as he made a small discrete gesture with his hand, and I nodded vigorously. 'She's all your then.'

I felt my spirits soar. You were mine! After this long wait, you were finally mine! Mine alone! I hurried towards you and threw my arms around you and held you tightly. You didn't push me away…and that made me really happy.

You were officially my Megumi now. My very first owned Harley Davidson.

-

**A/N: Okay! Those who saw that coming please raise your hands! Heh heh…so tell me, how was it? Was it good? I wasn't so sure about this story but I decided to write it for the heck of it. So, anyway, if you did like it, then could you please be a dear and review?**

_- S. N. B._


End file.
